fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion
Legion is the main antagonist of the 1996 Gamera film, Gamera 2: Attack of Legion. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Iris vs. Legion History On the night of a meteor shower, while out on field trip Science instructor Midori Honami and her group of kids witnessed a huge meteor plunge into the mountain snow. The next night, two security guards were horrified as they saw large insect-like creatures stealing glass bottles from a nearby warehouse. Soon after, the entire city of Sapporo was covered with strange plants and the link between these events soon bacome clear. These series of bizarre incidents revealed a new threat to the land of the rising sun. The meteor had carried with it a species of extraterrestrials named Symbiotic Legion These aliens had set up a hive in the bowels of the city's subway tunnels, deliberately nurturing a plants that grew out of the subway in the city. Soon a gigantic pod erupted from a building and Colonel Watarase of the Self Defense Force realized that it was dramatically raising the city's oxygen levels. Working together with the swift-minded Miss Honami, he realized that the aliens were building a huge biological launchpad: the increased oxygen would aid the creatures in exploding the flower, catapulting its seed into space so that they could colonize yet another world. The military could only watch helplessly, as any attempt to destroy the plant would destroy all of Sapporo. Just as all hope is lost, Gamera emerged from the sea and heads toward the besieged city. He tears the flower out by its roots, but is ambushed by a swarm of the alien insect soldiers. Gamera was forced to retreat, just as the monstrous Legion queen burst out of the ground and flew off to start a second hive. Her wings were damaged by fighter jets but she survived. Again a Legion flower bloomed, this time in Sendai, and again Gamera attempted to stop its explosion. He was intercepted, however, by Legion. Legion made short work of Gamera, impaling him with her sharp legs and blasting him with her horn beam. Sensing the detonation of her pod approaching, Legion left Gamera for dead and burrows off. Gamera limped toward the plant, destroying it by knocking it down before it launched its seed into space. The flower exploded and completely annihilated Sendai, seemingly killing Gamera. Japan's military and scientists raced to find Legion's weakness, but had so far found only one clue: the smaller symbiotic Legion were attracted to any electromagnetic source, such as a power line. While this may have enabled the army to distract them, it had the unfortunate side-effect of drawing them to Tokyo. Asagi visited the ruined city where Gamera lay comatose and as she tried to reach out to him, the orihalcum pendant that enabled their bond shattered. Gamera awakened, but at the sacrifice of his human connection. Legion marched on to Tokyo with the intention of planting a third and final flower, but Gamera headed her off in the outskirts. She spawned a swarm of insect soldiers against him, but the military managed to draw them off and destroy them with an electric distraction. Gamera and Legion fought all over the suburbs, and the military lobbed a few missiles at Legion in aid. Finally, Gamera managed to tear off Legion's horn, and she momentarily collapsed in defeat. Suddenly, Legion rose up in rage and fired laser whips from her stump into Gamera. On the verge of defeat, Gamera then looked into the sky and roared, and light began to shine down upon him. As Legion closed in, Gamera's chest opened up and fireed a powerful plasma beam. Legion was hit by the blast and was blown apart. The challenge was hard, but Gamera had saved the world once again. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Height: 140 meters * Length: 160 meters * Weight: 600 metric tons * Favorite Food: Silicon * Nickname: Region * Mother of the Symbiotic Legion * Species: Silicon-based insectoid aliens Abilties * Nasal Horn ** Can cut Gamera's shell ** Plasma Beam ** Butte Legion *** Legion's horn generates a tremendous amount of heat after firing * Symbiotic Legion Summoning * Tunneling Arms * Forcefield Generation * Flight * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Incredibly sharp tipped legs Feats * Indirectly destroyed Sendai and almost killed Gamera with her second flower * Survived attacks from the military and Gamera's Mana Blast for a brief time before dying * Can cut through Gamera's shell with her attacks * Came close to destroying Earth * Her Symbiotic Legion alone nearly killed Gamera Weaknesses * The light from Legion's Plasma Beam hinders her eyesight, making it difficult to use in battle * Sources of silicon will attract her Soldiers * Had two flowers destroyed Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Movie Combatants Category:1990s Category:Gamera Characters Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Antagonist Category:Animal Combatants Category:Daiei Combatants Category:Japanese Combatants Category:Giant Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Eponymous Characters